The present invention relates generally to a power tool accident prevention system and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a system for preventing power tool accidents based on inputs received from any one or more of a static camera, a wearable camera, and user cognitive data from wearables.
There has been an increasing number of power tool accidents, the majority of which being caused by ineptitude, distraction, tiredness, fatigue, and haste. That is, accidents due to a failure of a power tool are rare and instead the accidents are generally caused by an incorrect use of the tool, an incorrect setup, a failure to wear protective gear, a failure of wearing the correct attire, a failure to follow safety precautions, failure to properly operate the equipment in a rested, alert state, etc.
Conventional safety techniques for power tools have considered detecting flesh within a proximity of a rotating blade and thereby stopping the power tool when the flesh is detected.
However, there is a technical problem in the conventional techniques in that the conventional techniques do not consider preventing accidents with power tools prior to the accident nearly occurring (i.e., near contact with flesh) or having occurred.